Come Rain, Come Shine
by HecateA
Summary: It's raining cats and dogs, and Harry fears the worse when he's called to St. Mungo's on account of a certain Holyhead Harpies star. Written for the MC4 Spring Bingo.


**Well friends, here's some fluff because the world is a dark, dark place and we can never run out of fluff. **

**Dedication: For Bailey, who got pretty excited when I shared this headcanon.**

**Disclaimer: The following characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and this story derives from her original works, storylines, and world. Please do not sue me, I can barely pay tuition.**

* * *

_**Spring Bingo entry information:**_

**Space Address : **2C

**Prompt: **Rain / Drizzle

**Word Count:** 1086

* * *

**Come Rain, Come Shine **

Teddy had done his fair share to warn Harry about the weather that morning, when he'd dropped him off at Andromeda's after their Friday night sleepover.

"Rain, rain, go away," Teddy had sung.

"When the sky clears up, we can go to the park," Andromeda promised him.

"That'll be fun," Harry said. He kissed the top of his godson's head. "I'll see you next week, okay?"

"Okay," Teddy said, hugging him goodbye.

Everyone had come into work with waterlogged shoes and damp hair, grumbly and unhappy. The office's kettle boiled throughout the day. Two missions were cancelled once it was deemed unlikely that the dragon egg smuggling ring they were tracking would move in this weather. The Aurors coming back from shifts at Azkaban were _particularly _displeased. Since they were short-staffed and staggering their lunch breaks, Harry had lunch alone. Ron and Hermione were off honeymooning, and none of his other friends or family were working over the weekend. Ginny had offered to meet him somewhere in downtown London to grab a bite, but Head Coach Gwenog Jones had owled that morning to call an emergency training session so that the team could restrategize around the rain. Given that it was the semi-finals, none of the Harpies were playing around.

And then, of course, because of the rain three Aurors got in a magic carpet accident on their ways home from a conference abroad. Nobody was hurt, thankfully, but they'd be coming in late and all of a sudden, he was on-call until morning.

He sent word to Holyhead, to let Ginny know that he wouldn't be able to make it to the game but sent his love and luck.

"They'll really be playing in that rain?" Hestia Jones, Head Auror, asked. Hestia was always cold as a rule and had bundled up against the rain, but she was still frizzy-haired, shivering, and a bit grumpier than usual as she dunked the teabag into her mug.

"Yes ma'am. It'd take more than that to cancel Quidditch," Harry said.

"Unnecessary risks," Hestia said, shaking her head. "Those are awful flying conditions..."

They had to run out to Bristol to arrest two wizards who had gotten into dueling _right _in the middle of a Muggle intersection—luckily, the Department was able to spin the damage as the unfortunate remnants of a car accident due to the bad weather.

He tried drying off when he got back in but still felt damp and gross and cold. Harry sat at his desk and tried to turn this into an opportunity to catch up on paperwork that he decisively rather not do. Still, he was doing a fair job until a clerk from the Department of Magical Games and Sports burst into the Auror Office.

"Is Harry Potter working?" she asked, breathlessly. "There's been an accident at the Harpies' game sir, your wife is in St. Mungo's…"

Harry had grabbed his cloak and wand, and was out the door in seconds. She ran to keep up with him as they made their way to the fireplace connected to the hospital. She managed to somewhat breathlessly tell him that Ginny had fallen off her broom.

"It's this rain," the clerk explained, as Harry stepped into the fireplace, taking a handful of floo powder from the jar resting on the mantle. "I thought you should know…"

"I appreciate that. Could you tell Head Auror Jones where I've gone?" Harry asked. Then, for the Floo Network: "St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries!"

When he got to St. Mungo's, he didn't correct any of the staff who promptly came to assist him with official Auror business, and found Ginny in record time.

He knocked on the door of an examination room and let himself in. Ginny was sitting on the table, her hair still damp though she'd changed out of her Quidditch robes and into a hospital gown. Her ankle was wrapped in a bandage that glowed as it healed her.

"Ginny?" he said breathlessly.

When she looked up at him, her eyes were full of tears.

"Harry? How did you know I was here?" Ginny asked.

"Someone at the Ministry told me," he said, closing the door behind him and crossing the room. He put a hand on her shoulder and other on her cheek, looking over her. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Mrs. Weasley Potter made the unfortunate decision to launch herself off her broom to interfere with the Appleby Arrows' Seeker," the healer said.

"It worked! The other healer just told me the radio said we won," Ginny informed Harry. She wiped at her eyes. "It's just a sprained ankle, they'll have me out of here in no time…"

"So you're okay then?" Harry asked her. "Why are you crying, what else is wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Ginny said, though her eyes filled up with tears again. "It's just, umm, while they were examining me…"

She laughed and looked at the healer again.

"Congratulations, M. Potter," the healer said, taking over. "It looks like you two will be having a baby."

Harry felt his muscles go slack as his face and shoulders dropped. He turned to Ginny for confirmation, and she just laughed again.

"I know we weren't planning it, not now anyways," Ginny said. "But…"

Harry wrapped his arms around her, cutting her off. He pulled away for a second.

"Really?" he asked. He heard the crack in his voice _very _clearly.

"Really," Ginny said.

"This is real?"

"It's very real."

"Did you know?"

"Would I have launched myself off of my broom to tackle some idiot Seeker if I'd known?" Ginny scoffed.

"Oh my God Ginny, you did that," Harry gasped.

"As I was telling Mrs. Weasley Potter, the baby is alright," the healer jumped in. "But… yes. Please do not do that again."

"I promise," Ginny said quietly. "Though this does bode well for the baby's Quidditch prowess."

Harry laughed and wrapped her up in her arms again. He'd have to tell Hestia not to expect him back today. He'd tell her why later, it would be fine, he was sure. Also, he didn't particularly care at that moment.

The healer was chattering on about how somebody would come by soon to discharge Ginny, but it might take some time because of how busy they were.

"It's this rain," they sighed.

"When it rains, it pours," Harry agreed before burying his nose in Ginny's hair and tuning out the rest of the world.


End file.
